


Sometimes we do things we don't like for people we do

by Runs_With_Moogles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Varys is the vice principal if that was unclear?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Moogles/pseuds/Runs_With_Moogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya winds up in the vp's office after beating the school's wonderboy-jock to a pulp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes we do things we don't like for people we do

Varys tapped his fingers on his desk, waiting for the small girl in his office to speak up or do anything but as all other Starks to come through the academy before her, was more stubborn than a bull. Arya crossed her arms and hunched over, glaring at anything that wasn’t Varys.

“I can’t leave until you apologize.” Varys said, “Neither can they.”

“Everyone always has a choice.” She snipped.

“Alright Arya, I’m going to tell you something and it cannot leave this room,” Varys started, “Joffrey is a sniveling little jerk, and everyone knows that and you’re probably going to be heralded as a hero with students and staff alike.

“But Joffrey’s parents keep this establishment afloat, so sometimes you have to sacrifice your morals to keep the peace. So please, for me?”

He grinned when Arya perked up. Doing things for other people was the Starks’ forte.

Varys looked around and stood to check if the door was fully closed, “And between you and me, Joffrey’s very impressionable, it won’t take much to keep him in line.”

Arya grinned and hopped up with new resolve.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was far more a character study than a real story, but it might become part of one? Maybe? Mostly I just want to write Petyr and Varys bickering at PTSA meetings.


End file.
